Neptunia FF1 - Invisible Ninja
by mrd256
Summary: A story following the Lastation sister, Uni and the big ninja robot, Steamax.


Gamindustri, a world ruled and protected by four goddesses: Purple Heart of Planeptune, Black Heart of Lastation, White Heart of Lowee, and Green Heart of Leanbox and most recently, a fifth goddess has returned to the land, Orange Heart of Planeptune. During an incident that almost destroyed all of Gamindustri and other dimensions, the five goddesses banded together to protect the world they love, and after a long hard fought battle, peace has finally returned to the land. Now we follow the life of these goddesses during their down times, starting with the sister of Black Heart, Black Sister.

"HEY!" a young girl with light purple hair shouts, "You're not our usual director! And why are you not starting with me?! I'm the main character!" Sorry Neptune, but you'll be in the next chapter I promise (^_^). "Wait… what do you mean by 'chapter'?" she asks, "and why are you saying stuff like 'she asks', 'she said' after everything I say? Oh wait! This is a fanfiction isn't it?" she finally gets it. "Oh boy, this definitely going to be a fun time isn't it? Well whatever. Go ahead and do whatever you want with us!" You got it Neptune ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "How lewd! (o)"

* * *

Our young sister of Lastation, Uni, is out shopping for her best friend, Nepgear and sister of Planeptune. As Uni is shopping around a tech appliance store, she stops in front of a small black case with the picture of a wrench and gear on it. "A machine repair kit!" she exclaims, "But would Nepgear like this…? What if she already has something like this?" she says, unable to decide on a gift. "Hey! I know what I want to get her! It's just… I'm not sure what kind…" she says "Stop saying that!" Just doin' my job.

Meanwhile, outside the store, a large robot with blueish-purple armor with resemblance to a ninja peers through the window watching Uni. "Ahh…" the robot swoons "Lady Uni is so adorable!" This robot's name is Steamax, once an enemy to the goddesses, but agreed to help them as probation for his crimes. "According to the info I received from Lady K-Sha, Lady Noire should also be out today, so the Basilicom is empty!" A smirk comes across the robot's face (if he had one), "Now's my chance!"

Steamax heads over to Lastation's Basilicom, the main building of the nation, and manages to sneak in without raising any alarms. He is a ninja after all. He sneaks through the building and up to Uni's bedroom. "Lady Uni's room!" Steamax squeals, "it smells as lovely as always!" Just then, Steamax begins to reconsider his actions, "Am I really going to defile Lady Uni's room? Yes I am!" Steamax then holds up his arm and pushes a button on it making him turn invisible. "With this new Stealth Field Generator I installed last week, I'll be able to stay in here even if Lady Uni returns, and not have to worry about getting caught."

The robot then begins to scavenge Uni's room. Laying on her bed to bask in her scent, examining the guns she has on her shelf, and even rummaging through her dresser smelling her clothes. And especially… her panties. He spends hours doing this until sunset, when he hears voices downstairs that sound like Uni and Noire. "Sounds like Lady Noire and Lady Uni have returned. I better stay hidden." Steamax goes into a corner of Uni's room with his Stealth Field still on as Uni enters her room carrying a small box.

"Phew!" she exclaims, "It took a while, but I think finally found a present Nepgear will love." Uni sets the box down on a table right next to where Steamax is sitting. "Alright! Time for a shower." She says and Steamax's audio processers perk up.

"(Sh-shower?!)" he thinks to himself. Uni enters her bathroom and once the door is closed, Steamax slowly walks up to the door. He hears her humming behind the door, as well has her clothes hitting the floor and the shower running. Using his ninja instincts, he slowly enters the room without alerting his presence to Uni. He looks into the shower… and sees a naked Uni, humming a tune to a _particular_ anime, and soaping her body. The robot can barely speak at what he's witnessing.

Uni then looks over to see that the door to her bathroom is open, "Huh, that's odd." She says, "I could have sworn I closed the door." Realizing what's about to happen, Steamax steps to the side away from the door as Uni steps out of the shower, without even wearing a towel, and the part of Steamax that resembles a nose begins to leak oil.

"(L-Lady Uni's naked! Right in front of me! I will burn this image into my memory banks!)" he says in his mind as Uni closes the bathroom door and steps back into the shower. Steamax then realizes something. "(Crap! When she gets done in the shower, she's going to want to come over here.)" He says looking at the sink beside him, "(Before she does, I should leave the room.)" he then proceeds to open the door to leave, but it creaks and Uni looks over at the open door, seeing it open by itself.

"Eh…?!" she screams.

"(Crap, she saw the door open.)" Steamax says to himself and closes the door as he leaves the bathroom.

"KYAH!" Uni screams in fear, "H-Hello?" she says, but no one answers. "M-Maybe it was just my imagination." She says and Steamax takes a sigh of relief.

"(I better leave the building before I'm discovered.)" he says but as he attempts to leave, he trips on a fold on the carpet and his metal body hits the floor making a very loud noise, startling Uni.

"Wh-what was that?!" she exclaims in a panic. She grabs her towel and steps out of the shower to peek outside the door, and her heart sinks when she doesn't see anyone. "N-No one…?!"

"(I hate seeing Uni frightened like this… but if I tell her I'm here, who knows what she'll do to me!)" Steamax worries. Uni steps back into the bathroom and finishes her shower, while Steamax retreats back to the same corner for as long as he can.

* * *

Later, Uni finds Noire working at her computer in her office. "Hey… Noire?" Uni says timidly and Noire looks over at her.

"Oh Uni, what's wrong?" she replies.

"N-Now I know this is going to sound strange…" she hesitates, "but uh… I think our Basilicom is haunted."

Noire's face turns very confused, "Haunted? What makes you say that?" she asks.

"W-Well… I was taking a shower and all of a sudden, I saw my bathroom door open and close by itself."

"Maybe the AC kicked on and created a back draft." Noire tells her.

"Well after that, I heard a loud crash in my room. And when I went to see what it was, there was nothing there." Uni tells her, "And after I got out of the shower, I checked around my room and nothing fell or was out of place."

Noire looks at Uni with a smug expression, "Come on Uni, you've fought ghosts before. You shouldn't be scared of them." She tells her.

"I-I know that!" Uni exclaims in a flustered voice and then quiets down blushing, "It's just… it can be a little scarier when you can't see or know what you're fighting."

"That is true…" Noire thinks for a moment. "If anything like that happens again, let me know."

"Ok big sis." Uni says and leaves the room.

* * *

Later that night, Uni has fallen asleep in her bed and is sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Steamax, who is still invisible, sits by Uni's bedside watching her as she sleeps. "(The Basilicom's been locked down for the night so I can't escape. So all I can do is stand watch over Lady Uni.)" he says in his mind. "(This is truly awkward, but Lady Uni looks so cute when she's sleeping.)" He sits there for a moment and then realizes something. "(The General's probably worried about me. I should go contact him.)" as he gets up to leave the room, he trips on another fold in the carpet and crashes to the floor again.

Hearing this, Uni shoots up from her bed and grabs her nearest gun and flashlight in a panic, "WHO'S THERE?!" she shouts, but when she looks, she doesn't see anybody. "N-Nobody…?"

"(Crap, Lady Uni must have heard me fall!)"

"…I better tell Noire about this." at a loss for words, Uni gets up from her bed with her gun and flashlight in hand and leaves the room.

"(Now's my chance to leave this room!)" Steamax says as he attempts to slip out the door with Uni, but he ends up getting hit by the door as Uni tries to close it.

Feeling the door stop mid-way, Uni turns back around and points her gun and flashlight. "Wh-Who are you?!" she says in fear.

"(I hate seeing Lady Uni terrified like this, but if I told her it was me, who knows what she'd do…)" Steamax thinks. "(I'll just have to slip by her.)" as he attempts to move around her, his hand ends up going somewhere it shouldn't.

"EH?!" Uni yelps feeling his hand touch her.

"(Oh Crap!)" he says.

"E… ehhh…" Uni begins to tear up and runs off to Noires room in a pure panic.

"Noire! Wake up! Please wake up!" Uni shakes Noire in her bed.

"mmm… Uni? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I heard that noise in my room again! A-And as I was coming to tell you, something grabbed me! I-I don't know what it was!"

"Ok, Uni calm down." Noire tells her as she sits up in her bed. "Tell me what happened. You said you heard the sound again?"

"Y-Yes… as I was leaving my room to tell you, something grabbed me. It felt like a really large hand."

"Hmm… now that is strange." Noire thinks, "What did the it sound like?" Just then, they both hear the same loud crash come from downstairs in the Basilicom.

"It sounded like that!" Uni tells her. With shaken expressions, they both head down stairs to investigate the noise.

"H-Hello?" Noire says sweeping her flashlight around the room.

"(Oh no! Now Lady Noire's here. If *she* finds out it's me, she'll turn me into scrap metal!)" Steamax worries. "(I have to get out of here before I'm realized!)" As Steamax attempts to leave, he trips on, yet another fold in the carpet and crashes to the floor again, startling both Noire and Uni.

"KYAAHHH!" they both scream and Uni shoots her gun out of reflex and ends up hitting Steamax in the butt.

"ACK!" he screams out loud, scaring Uni and Noire even more.

"D-Did you hear that?!" Noire says in a panic.

"Wait a minute… I think I recognize that scream." Uni realizes. Uni points her gun again and unknowingly shoots Steamax in the same spot.

"OW!" he screams again.

"I knew it! It's you, isn't it… Steamax?!" Uni says.

_But there was no response…_

"Steamax? Where is he?" Noire wonders.

"Come on! I know you're there! Show yourself!" she demands. Still no response. "If you don't show yourself right now, I'm gonna keep shooting you in that spot until you do!"

"EEK! Okay okay!" Steamax deactivates his stealth field and reveals himself to the CPUs.

"AH! So it was you!" Noire exclaims. "Why were you in our Basilicom? And invisible of all things?!"

"I… I was mearly checking up on Lady Uni, m-making sure she was okay!" he tries to defend himself.

"So all the activity that was going on… that was you?!" Uni questions.

"M-M-My apologizes Lady Uni, I didn't wish to scare you."

"Wait then that means…" Uni's face turns red when she realizes something, "You the one who opened my bathroom door?!"

"EEK?!" Steamax yelps.

"You… You…" Uni's face turns even redder and she grits her teeth in pure anger.

"L-Lady Uni! It's not what you think!"

"That's it! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Uni points her rifle at Steamax.

"EEEEK!" he screams.

"Spying on my sister while she's showering huh?" Noire says, "You know I can't let you just walk away after right? Hope you're ready!"

"P-Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams and the two of them do things to him that are unspeakable…

* * *

The next day, Steamax returns to Affimojas's base. His armor is very damaged several of his systems are not functioning. "Steamax! What happened to you?" Affimojas asks him.

"Remember that Stealth Field Generator we had installed on me?" Steamax asks.

"Yes." Affimojas replies, "We installed it so you can stay under cover more easily. What about it?"

"Well… I… it's a long story…"

* * *

**Steamax explains everything that happened to the General in great detail. He was lucky he only got a severe beating from the Lastation sisters. And after that, things returned to normal once again.**

**And this concludes our story for now.**

**Noire: Hey that was pretty good.**

**Uni: Yeah. I just wish you didn't make Steamax see me naked, but fanservice is needed I guess.**

**Me: Ha ha, glad you two liked it.**

**Blanc: So when's the next story coming out? I'm really curious.**

**Neptune: I hope it's soon! 'Cause he said I'm the main character next time!**

**Nepgear: Something tells me maybe not…**

**Me: Thanks again for reading guys. If you guys are interested, I have a Discord server where we can talk about my various stories and I can interact with you guys more. If you're interested, you can go to: "discord . gg/BQfguu8" Just copy/paste that into the URL bar of your browser and remove the spaces.**

**I write other fanfics other than Neptunia, so maybe check them out. Until next time guys! Bye.**


End file.
